


My Remedy

by ThatGreyPenguin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, And Me - Freeform, And The 100, Canon Divergence, Clexa Love, F/F, Gift Fic, I had a life, I had plans, I'm not there yet, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sorry Jamie, There will be more soon, This is for you Jamie, This was intended to be a smutty oneshot, Turns out I can't write oneshots, and now this is all I have, and the Clexa family, honestly, idk - Freeform, multi chapter fic, probably slow burn, season one AU, this wasn't planned and Idk what I'm gonna do now, you will be reading this for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreyPenguin/pseuds/ThatGreyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Finn Collin's life, Clarke leaves the dropship to find medicine, and instead, finds her reason for living (And Finn's medicine, but that isn't as important).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamezee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamezee/gifts).



 

Clarke never noticed the subtle green eyes watching her. Of course, she had the feeling that somebody was watching her, but every time she looked around, she was blinded by the colors of the vibrant plant life that she had so long been separated from while being on the Ark.

She had been on the Earth for so long, she could almost forget the stale air, forever cycling through the corridors of the space station that her people had called home for generations. Almost. She didn’t think she would ever forgive what took humanity away from this planet; what corrupted the now radiated place she longed to call home.

She didn’t have enough time to waste on thinking of what she wanted, however. As the only member of the hundred delinquents (give or take a couple, accounting for death, as well as Raven and Bellamy) who had any medical training, she was always on call, waiting for someone to rush to the dropship, bleeding from some new injury or blistering from poison fog.

Clarke heard footsteps coming from outside the dropship, accompanied with loud voices. Immediately she could tell Bellamy was one of the people coming towards her.

Bellamy Blake. The only person she had ever met to have a sister, and the only brother she had ever encountered. Of course, back on the Ark, she had read stories where there were siblings, but seeing them in person, seeing that bond, was a whole different picture. Clarke would be lying if she said he didn’t intrigue her, but she was also slightly put off by him. He acted without thinking, and put his sister first, despite the wellbeing of the delinquents.

She snapped out of her thinking as Bellamy and a girl, Harper, walked in, carrying a wounded, unconscious Finn. Immediately, she rushed over with a makeshift gurney and elevated his head.

“What happened?” She demanded as she rushed around the confined space looking for supplies. They had so little supplies when they were sent down, let alone after the time being down here, cut off from all civilized contact. Soon, she would have to send people out to gather herbs that she remembered from Earth Skills.

Bellamy moved around her, reaching for a rag made from a ripped shirt to wipe blood away from the gash that ran down Finn’s right leg.

It looked bad. The wound was turning green on the inside flesh, and the blood was not slowing down. From the amount, it looked deep.

“We were hunting, and a couple of deer charged us from the trees. One rammed Finn, and he was knocked down a hill, into the river below us. He hit his head as well, but I think its fine.”

Bellamy shifted on his feet uneasily, his brow furrowed and his eyes moving rapidly between the supplies Clarke was placing on a small table, to the steadily worsening wound on Finn.

Clarke inspected the wound, and began to clean it up, careful not to touch it roughly or get the rag caught on the edges of his skin. Too much movement, and she could cause more irritation to the wound. She motioned to the box sitting against the opposite wall while wetting the rag and wringing it over a basin.

“I need the universal antidote in the medicine box. It’s an orange container with clear liquid inside. And a needle.”

Harper hurried over to the box, obviously panicking. Back on the Ark, she would never have had to see someone this injured. Back on the Ark, she would have never had to fight for survival every day.

She turned around, fear etched across her face.

“It’s not here!”

She began to cry, and Bellamy ran over to pick her up. Clarke dropped the rag into the basin and checked the box. Harper was right, a clear, orange vial was indeed missing from the contents of the scarcely filled box.

This couldn’t be right. It couldn’t. She thought about it, panic etching its way into her memories. The last time she used the medicine was when one of the girls was bit by that snake during a water trip. And before that, when Jasper ate the poisonous mushrooms.

She mentally slapped herself. Of course, the universal antidote was one of the lowest stocked supplies that they had been given. It was engineered on the Ark in preparation for the day when the Arkadians descended onto their ancestors’ home, armed with nothing against the centuries of bacteria multiplying since the fateful day human life had almost been destroyed. It was expensive to make, and the vials that were sent were the experimental versions until they could gather more materials from the earth, or grow more from Farm Station. She should have kept stock better.

She couldn’t let this set her back. She knew Finn, survived alongside him. She wouldn’t let this kill him.

“I’m going out to get materials. Keep his leg elevated and keep pressure on the wound, but not too much. It will get irritated.”

She went to walk around Bellamy, but he grabbed her arm.

“Clarke, you can’t be serious!” He accented her name, worry showing in his voice.

Clarke gave her famous Griffin glare at him. “If I don’t go now, Finn will be dead by the end of the night. It’s deep, and from the looks of it, infected from the river water probably.”

Bellamy started to protest, murmuring something of getting a guard together to protect her.

“No, I have to go now. There isn’t time to waste.”

With a final look, she stormed past him, and out into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening air stung at Clarke’s arms, and she was mentally chastising herself for not grabbing a coat.

She had no idea how long she would be out here, or even what exactly she was looking for. Her mind browsed her mental notes on what plants were used for what medicines and ailments while her eyes scanned the ground around her.

She was about ten minutes away from the dropship, heading towards a clearing in which she hoped she would find _something_ to help Finn. She needed to hurry. She didn’t know how long she had until Finn went into shock, or worse, death.

She saw a grouping of plants near the base of a tree at the opposite end of the clearing, and began to sprint toward it.

As she neared the center of the clearing, a voice cut through silent night.

“That won’t help with your friend.”

Clarke spun around, fear running through her veins as if someone had turned her blood into ice.

Standing in between two trees, directly on the path that Clarke had come from, was a woman.

Green eyes pierced Clarke’s own blue ones. Time seemed to stand still as Clarke froze. She was screaming inside. She had nothing to defend herself, and was open for attack.

The woman took a step towards her, and her face had am observing, calculated expression.

“I won’t hurt you, _Clarke_.”

At the sound of her name, Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“How do you know my name? Who are you?”

The woman took a step out of the shadows, and Clarke noticed long, brown hair flowing behind her, as well as a circular stone in between her eyes.

“I am Lexa, the leader of my people, just as you, Clarke, are the leader of yours.”

She took another few steps towards Clarke, and Clarke didn’t back down.

“I know your name because I have been watching your people, waiting for your intent to become clear.”

Clarke widened her eyes at the use of “my people” and “your people”. Of course, she figured this woman was with the people they called the Grounders, and she figured that they were in groups, but she was surprised to hear that they had some form of system for leadership. Some type of civilization.

Clarke took a step towards this woman, Lexa. She wouldn’t let the grounder get dominance in this situation, as much as she intimidated Clarke.

“What do you want? To kill me, or take me as a hostage?”

Lexa was about ten feet from Clarke now, and approached even closer, leaving a three feet gap between them.

“I already said I mean no harm.”

Clarke furrowed her brows at this remark.

“What is it then?”

Lexa smiled for a second, and then straightened her face.

“I saw your wounded friend, and wanted to bring some plants for you.”

Clarke was stunned. Why did this grounder care? And more importantly, how did she know Clarke needed medicine?

Lexa saw the question on Clarke’s face, and quickly answered.

“I’ve wanted to approach you for some time, and as soon as I saw you leave your structure, I grabbed what plants are needed for the wound that your friend has.”

Clarke interjected, tired of Lexa saying the word “friend” like it was salt on her tongue.

“His name is Finn.”

Again, a smile flickered across Lexa’s face.

“Okay, Finn. Here is _Finn’s_ ,” She emphasized his name, to show she got the point, “plants. Mash them together, and apply the poultice to the injury. It will stop the poison, and if applied every morning for a few sunrises, will remove it.”

She closed the gap between her and the blonde, standing close enough to feel her breath against her face, and handed Clarke a cloth bag, heavy from the contents inside.

Lexa looked at Clarke one more time, and turned on her heels, pacing back into the woods.

Clarke fumbled after her, and stuttered slightly.

“Wait! Why did you do this?”

Lexa stopped, and looked over her shoulder.

“Being a leader is hard, and I respect what you do to survive. If you need me again, come to this clearing when the moon is overhead.”

Clarke nodded, dumbfounded, and watched Lexa walk into the treeline.

“Goodbye, Clarke kom Skaikru.”

With that, she was gone, and Clarke followed her path back to the dropship, silence filling her ears, ringing from the conversation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I wasn't expecting myself to start a Clexa fic. I'm currently writing an Olivarry fic, and have been pretty busy with it. However, I thought a smutty oneshot would please my friend @Jamezee for his birthday, and I found out I'm not good at writing just oneshots. So, readers, thank him for this new multi chapter fic that will undoubtedly keep me busy. Thank you for reading so far, and please, leave comments! It's currently unbeta'd ( *cough cough* Please offer to beta) and I will edit later after I found countless errors and badly formatted sentences. Also, let's see how long it will take Jamezee to notice this. I won't tell if you don't.


End file.
